legendarywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:2011/10/29 Startup
Finaly we can start buildup this wiki. I'm almost done with the unit stats to calculate the start and so create an stars stats for the monsters. I almost got the tier 5 units and then I can finish the knight page. I just wait on my phoenix to get to tier 4 so I can see if there buildup hp is changed on that tier. Normale I had this information faster but because of the reset an fell versions ago I lost al my progess and so my unlimited moonstones. You can help with this to make screenshots from your units in the armory when you want to upgrade them. This can help an lot to finish the information. How can you help: So you can see there 10 buttoms on the main page. Units category I my focus point for the moment. It would be helpfull that someone can take another buttom project that knowns something about wiki codes. Wiki code is not that hard, it's just anoying that someone ruin an page by deleting something. *'Basics: Here you can find all basic information': The basic page is just like the main page an link pages to other pages with information. Something like an sub link page. However you still can find an lot of basic information here. The first idea was to add there the units details. But now I moved them to the units category page. However this can change because an monster has the same abilities for this. Buildup this pages is probaly one of the hardest task for this wiki because you can't really known what information and how many details you need to add here. *'Units: Here you can find all units information:' I think this is one of the most imported categories for this wiki. That's why I started with this one. The units pages can't really get finished untile I finish the stats calculations. *'Monsters: Here you can find all monster information: '''This page is still an bit of an mess. An lot of monsters need to be added an it's still on background lay-out. This means an page with link that need to create before you really can add an structure here. There's an discussion to merge skully category with reaps category but I don't known for sure yet. Many players create pages here. However it looks like they don't really known about the lay-out. I tried to create an basic lay-out for it but it's an lot of work when you just need to copy the template. If you want to help on this section please learn to copy an full pages on source mode. When creating an new one. Try to buildup you information on the way it's build on other pages to make it more usefull to find information there. *'Campaign: Before it named area: '''Here you can find all minion details. However this pages I don't even start with. It's an lot of work and I beter focus myself on the units pages for now. If you want to help with this section. Start an conversation on the talk option on the campaign category. So we can discuss what content we need there. *Etc...